Moving On From My Past & Dealing With My Future
by Isis976
Summary: Sequel to “Getting Friendly With The Enemy”. Quistis and Seifer’s relationship deepens in this fic while some unexpected visitors have showed up.


**Moving On From My Past & Dealing With My Future**

"Come." Phoenix called. The door opened and her guests stepped inside. "Ah Commander Leonhart good to meet you at last."

Quistis froze, her blue eyes widened in shock. Slowly she dared to turn around and look at the people from her old life."

"Mrs President." Squall said as he bowed. Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Irvine accompanied him.

"What brings you here to Galbadia Commander?" The president asked.

"We would like to speak with Miss Trepe." Squall replied. "As you are probably aware Quistis is a former SeeD and a friend of ours."

"Of course Commander. You may have my office to discuss things if you like."

"Well thank you Mrs President but my office will do fine." Quistis interrupted.

"As you wish."

A short time later they were all standing in Quistis' large office. At once they rushed her with questions.

"Why did you leave?"

"Are they paying you well?"

"We saw you on T.V. Was that really Seifer with you?"

"Guys," Squall interrupted. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to Quistis alone for a few minutes."

"Yes Sir."

After the others had left the room the two just stood there face to face for a few minutes.

"Would you like to sit down?" She finally asked him.

"No I'm fine." He replied. "What are you doing here Quistis? Weren't you happy at Garden?"

"If I had been I wouldn't be here now would I Squall?"

"Good point." He finally sat down on the lounge. "Did I really hurt you that much Quisty?"

Quistis faced the window. "I'm not sure anymore. Look Squall it doesn't matter and it certainly wasn't your fault. I just have issues that's all."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about Garden okay. That's your focus now."

The door opened. Seifer stepped in. "Hey Quisty I got that report you-"he stopped dead.

"Squall." He said coldly.

"Seifer." Squall replied.

Seifer placed a folder down on the desk and brushed her hand. Quistis smiled.

"See you tonight Quistis."

"See you Seifer."

As he closed the door behind him Squall turned around and said, "How the hell did he end up here?"

"That's not your business."

"You're getting very defensive about this."

Quistis started getting mad. "Squall at Garden you barely knew anything about me. That hasn't changed. Now if you don't mind I've got work to do so would you mind getting out of my office?"

"I would love to. See you tonight at the ball." He smirked as he left.

"Crap!" She muttered.

Quistis luxuriated in her bathtub. The water was nice and hot and the air smelt of roses. It had been quite a stressful day with the arrival of Squall and the others.

She was nervous. Tonight was the ball and her date with Seifer. She did have feelings for him and judging from the way he had been acting around her there was a possibility that he had feelings for her too.

_Do you love me Seifer? Do you even like me?_

_I guess I'll find out soon enough_

She pressed the PLAY button on her stereo remote control and relaxed.

_Well, I've been thinking' 'bout the future, _

_I'm too young to pretend_

_It's such a waste, _

_To always look behind you_

_You should be looking' straight ahead_

_Yeah I'm gonna have to move on, _

_Before we meet again_

_Yeah it's hard_

_If you had only seen_

_Ten thirty-four, Flinders Street Station,_

_I'm looking' down the tracks_

_A uniform man, _

_Asking' how-I'm-a-pay-it-all. _

_Why would I wanna be there?_

_Yeah I'm gonna have to move on, _

_Before we meet again_

_Yeah it's hard_

_If you had only seen_

_Take control, _

_And don't be afraid of me_

_Every once in a while, _

_You think about if you're gonna, _

_Get yourself together_

_You should be happy just to be alive_

_And just because, _

_You just don't feel like, coming home, _

_Don't mean that you'll never arrive_

_Yeah, I'm gonna have to move on, _

_Before we meet again_

_Yeah it's hard_

_If you had only seen. _

_Take control, _

_Don't be afraid of me_

Standing in front of her bedroom mirror dressed in her bathrobe, Quistis ran the straightener through her hair until it was one hundred per cent perfect.

"Alright time to get dressed."

Half an hour later Seifer came knocking at her door dressed in a black suit, white shirt and no tie.

"Come on Quistis its time to go." He called." The door opened. Seifer gasped.

"Close your mouth Seifer." Quistis said stifling a giggle. "You'll catch flies.

The huge carved oak doors opened to the ballroom of the old palace. Long ago it had been the home of Galbadia's royalty. But with the destruction of the monarchy the palace had been abandoned until a few years ago when Vinzer Deling had ordered its restoration. It had been one of the few admirable things that he had done during his reign.

"The Presidential Advisor Quistis Trepe and leader of the army General Seifer Almasy." The man at the door announced.

At once all turned to look at the unlikely couple at the top of the stairs. On the arm of the general she appeared; a beautiful fair skinned and golden haired woman who was dressed in a long flowing deep crimson gown.

"My Hyne." Squall whispered. "Is that really Quistis?"

Quistis' hair had been left out of its usual style and flowed freely down her shoulders. No jewellery adorned her neck but a diamond and ruby bracelet dangled off her wrist, making her look as regal as any queen that had stood in this ballroom all those years ago.

"Good evening all." She greeted the crowd."

President Phoenix Williams stood at the base of the stairs dressed in a short white halter neck dress. "Good evening Quistis, You're looking rather lovely this evening."

"Thank you Mrs President."

"And Almasy," She continued on "You clean up rather nice."

"Thank you Mrs President." He bowed.

Phoenix looked around the room. "As head of my army and my advisor I would like you two to circle the room and socialise with the leaders and delegates."

"Yes Sir!" They replied in unison.

Quistis and Seifer split up and spent the next forty-five minutes mingling with the politicians of the various nations attending. Quistis also spent her time trying to avoid Squall and the others.

Well at least she tried.

"Quisty! " Selphie Tilmitt exclaimed. "You look so pretty in that dress."

"Thank you Selphie." Quistis said, glancing at the young girl's bright pink mini dress. "And how are you Irvine?"

Irvine tipped his cowboy hat. "Fine darlin, just fine and from the looks of things so are you." He said looking Quistis up and down. He was rewarded with a slap on the face from Selphie.

"Hey Sefie you're still the most beautiful woman in this room." He protested.

Selphie's eyes went starry and she blushed. "Thank you Irvy." She said cuddling up to her boyfriend.

Quistis stifled a laugh. Feeling someone tap her on the back she turned around.

"Wanna dance?" Seifer asked her.

"You dance?"

"You have no idea." He grinned at her.

He lead her to the dance floor as the music started playing

_When you feel it in your body_

_You found somebody who_

_Make you change your ways_

_Like hanging with your crew_

_And you act you're ready_

_But you don't really know_

_Everything in your past_

_You wanna let it go_

_I've been there done it_

_Humped around_

_After all that this is what I found_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

_If you're touched by the words in the song_

_Then baby _

_You got it you got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back?_

_You got it you got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad_

_When you stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_You got it bad when you out with someone_

_But you keep on thinking 'bout somebody else_

_You got it bad_

She leant her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She wished that this dance could last forever

_When you say that you love em_

_And you really know_

_Everything that used to matter_

_It don't matter no more_

_Like my money or my car_

_You can have it all and_

_Flowers cards and candy_

_I do it just cause_

_Said I'm fortunate to have you girl_

_Want you to know I really adore you_

_All my people who know what's going on_

_Look at your mate help me sing my song_

_Tell her I'm your man you're my girl_

_I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world_

_Ladies say I'm your girl you're my man_

_Promise to love you the best I can_

_See I been there done it humped around_

_After all that this is what I found_

_Everybody you're just like me_

_It's too bad that you can't see_

_You got it bad_

_You got it you got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up can you call right back?_

_You got it you got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad_

_When you stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_You got it bad when you out with someone_

_But you keep on thinking 'bout somebody else_

_You got it bad_

As the song ended she felt like she had awoken from a beautiful dream, a dream that she could have stayed in forever. She looked up at him to see Seifer gazing down on her.

"Excuse me." She said quietly. She turned and ran out onto the balcony.

"Quistis wait!" Seifer called out to her. He sighed and ran after her.

Quistis stared out at the stars. Her heart was racing faster than normal. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm down.

"Quisty is there something wrong?" Seifer said coming up behind her.

"I don't know."

"Did I do something?"

"No. I just have problems that's all."

Seifer shook his head. "No you don't. Now just listen to me. I like you Quistis. I like you a lot. That's why I wanted you to come with me tonight. And if it's alright with you I'd like for us to start seeing each other."

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much Seifer." She replied.

He smiled. "Good." Then he circled his arms around her waist and kissed her.

A few minutes later

"Wow." Quistis whispered. "Better than the dream."

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied and resumed the kissing.

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long. I've had so much stuff to do for business college. The song lyrics are "Move On" by Jet and "U Got It Bad" by Usher. The next episode will be about Quistis and Seifer dating. Stay tuned.**


End file.
